


Forbidden

by meriwrites



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cheating, Dream Smp, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriwrites/pseuds/meriwrites
Summary: Nihachu feels like her boyfriend isn't treating her the way he rightfully should, so she's searching for affection on arms of his best friend...
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 31
Kudos: 379





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This smutshot is tied to my previous oneshot Our little secret, if you feel like reading some JSchlatt x Wilbur Soot, feel free to read it as well ^^ I am trying new writing style, I hope it's going to be good since this is my second time ever writing smut and I am still not good at it, plus english is not my "native" language so it's extra hard for me lol

Niki downed her fifth drink, feeling like her whole body was on fire. She wasn't sure if it was alcohol or the rage that was keeping her warm, but it was probably mixture of both of them, plus some other emotions that were fighting inside her.

It was nice to spend time with her friends, not caring wheter they were on Pogtopia's or Manburg's side, just to enjoy nice evening drinking and dancing, pretending like there was no war in between them. When Schlatt decided to leave for "business trip", they all decided to party in one of Manburg's little pubs, bringing in food and alcohol that got consumed in matter of minutes. 

She watched everyone with another empty glass in her hand, trying to forget about the fact her seemingly perfect boyfriend with cute british accent that she fell in love with, was cheating on her with tyrant that was suffocating her land. Fucking little hypocrite was making his obnoxious speeches on festivals about blowing Schlatt's nation up, cursing him out and telling everyone what a piece of shit he was. But then, when he visited her, she obviously immediately spotted the marks on his skin that he tried so hard to cover, she smelled Schlatt's perfume and smoke from his expensive cigars on his clothes. And it broke her heart every single time.

She asked him, but he jut got mad and defensive, telling her that she's accusing him of something so ridiculous that it was laughable and straight up offensive. He was right, it made absolutely no sense. So why was he still coming back to him? What was he offering that she could give to him?

She poured herself another glass of wine and tried to calm herself down as she watched him talking to his friends, laughing like nothing was happening. They were playing stupid drinking games and threw darts, celebrating every good shot with vodka, which made them so drunk that they forgot their own names, falling to the ground as they lost their balance.

Niki was getting paranoid, if he was fucking Schlatt, was he cheating on her with someone else? He could do it with basically anyone else, he was very well aware of the fact that he was pretty guy and he could pull off any gender, regardless of their sexuality. And he probably didn't even care wheter they were friends or strangers that met just a few minutes ago. Was he fucking Eret too? Quackity? Fundy? Or maybe even his closest friend..?

Said man was sitting just a few feet away from her, sipping on some unknow drink for last a few hours. Technoblade was known for not really being a party animal and he was obviously here just to not look antisocial and maybe just have a background noise for his internal thoughts. It was bizzare sight, seeing this scary, burly man just sitting there, resting and enjoying a drink, it was like he was reducing himself and his power.

Nihachu started thinking about wheter he would do something like fucking his best friend, who was known for being in happy, public relationship. It wasn't really Techno thing to do, considering that this man was really keen on keeping his honor and having strong moral compass, doing only what he was feeling like doing, not succumbing himself to being likeable by others. That was something Will lacked, as he was unstable person that tried his hardest to look dominant and be a leader, but always did the thing that would make everyone like him more. It was like these two men, even though they were best friends, were the exact opposites of each other.

He noticed that she was staring at him in dream like state, making him look a little bit flustered as he didn't know how to react. So he tried to smile at her, inviting her to his table as he knew that this was probably a thing that should naturally happen when socializing. 

"Hey Techno." she spoke to him, sitting down next to him. "How is it going?"

"Obviously not very good," he sounded tired. "Wilbur told me that I should come. that it's going to be fun, but all I am seeing is bunch of drunk idiots making animal noises."  
Niki laughed, maybe a little bit louder than she should have, which made her blush. What the hell was she doing? 

"Yeah, I am feeling the same way." she looked at Wilbur, who was currently running around and occasionally getitng way too touchy with guys around him. She sighed and poured herself another glass of wine.

"I don't wanna come off as rude," Techno cleared his throat, his voice sounding way deeper than usual. "But I noticed that you are getting blackout drunk and you are constantly staring at your boyfriend with that long, depressed face on. Is there something happening between you two?"

Niki sighed again, downing her glass as she made an eye contact with her friend. Now she finally had a chance to actually see his face up close, noticing the way his pale, manly face contrasted with soft pink hair of his. She noticed the scars he earned in combat, unlike Will who tried his best to just keep his hands nice and clean, not getting in any conflict as he was a pussy who couldn't even fight for his girlfriend. She gulped, wandering what that powerful body of a man in front of her could do.

"It's.. it's nothing, really.." she tried her best to compose herself, feeling her cheeks heat up as she studied Technoblade's face and body like it was her final exam. 

"Well it sure does look like something that bothers you. I think you need to let it out." he tried to smile at her again, trying to make her feel safe and comfortable as he knew that he had the power to make people terrified of him. "No pressure, I am just offering you a shoulder to cry on.. if you feel like you need some."

She actually started to think about it. It would sure be nice to pour her heart our to someone who looks like he could be a good listener and actually would give her an advice instead of brushing her off like everyone else. Besides.. the thought of getting comforted by his big, strong arms wrapped around her in tight hug was something that made her feel many various emotions.

"...we can discuss it outside, I don't really wanna talk about it here. And I want to go home anyway, do you think you would be kind enough to escort me to my house? It's dark outside and there are still some mobs out there."

Pinkette that sat next to her just nodded with smile on his face, leaving his drink and friends behind just like she did, seeing that Wilbur didn't even notice that his girlfriend was leaving with someone else. On the other hand, she was just being accompanied by his best friend. What could happen?

They stepped out of the pub, hearing their friends sing and laugh inside as the noises dissapeared when they headed to Niki's house. It was on the other side of Manburg and the path looked rather scary, so Techno took this as his duty to protect the fragile girl next to him, taking out his sword and shield to be read to attack anything that got in their way.   
Niki watched in awe as his muscular arms had no problem with carrying heavy weapons, feeling like for the first time in a long time, she was in presence of a real man, not just someone who was pretending to be someone like that. The way Technoblade could fight and protect, but also listen to her and treat her like a gentleman was something she never saw in him before. The image of bloodthirsty warrior who covered his face with pig mask was very narrowed down imagery of real Technoblade and she would lie to herself if she said that the man next to her wasn't getting more and more attractive with every second spent talking to him.

"Wilbur is a hypocrite," he shook his head, looking actually dissapointed in his friend after listening to Niki's point of view. "And he's also an idiot."

"Yeah. I just don't understand why would he fuck his enemy-"

"No, I am not talking about that." he cut her off as she noticed a little bit of anger in his voice. "Why would he go after old, messed up greasy guy like Schlatt when he has a literal angel back home? I just don't understand."

Blonde next to him went silent, feeling her cheeks heat up. "You.. you think I am pretty..?"

Techno just laughed. "Of course I do. And I think that he's missing out if he's spending his time at Schlatt's place instead of being home with you. He's lucky guy, but sadly very, very stupid."

There was a silence between them for a few second as they stared in each other's eyes. They were all alone in the dark, far away from another human beings. The night was cold and hostile and Niki's house was warm and empty.

"Would you... would you like to go inside?" she stuttered, noticing the way Technoblade towered over her like the giant he was. "It's really cold outside and I can make you tea before you come back home..."


	2. Part 2

"That would be lovely." he smiled at her once again, stepping inside. He took off all his remaining armor and weapons at the entrance and as he took off his cape and leather straps he had wrapped around his body, he revealed to Niki a bit of his scarred skin, uncovering the whole frame of his huge body that he always hid under armor and clothes. She gulped.

"W-what kind of tea do you like?" She tried to keep her cool, but it was so hard, so so fucking hard. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and it certainly wasn't only because of the unholy amount of wine she drank tonight.

"Black with milk please." she could hear him from living room as he sat down on the couch, making the springs under him make a noise that sounded way too suggestive to her liking. In Niki's mind it was like a weird foreshadowing for something she hoped would happen. Just the thought of Blood god himself taking her, claiming her on the spot, made her cross her legs as she felt something tug in her underbelly, making her forget about the fact that she was pouring tea, nearly burning herself with hot water.

"T-there you go." she brought the tray with tea and milk and sugar on it to the coffee table, sitting down next to pinkette that noticed the way her hands trembled.

"Are you alright?" he sounded genuinely concerned, making Niki curse her brain out for even thinking about this man in such a ungodly way. But she couldn't help herself, the way he was so gentle and caring, but also intimidating and powerful, just made something inside her feel like it's going to burst if she's not going to ride him tonight.

"Y-yeah, I am okay." she saw how big his hands were in comparison with the cup of tea he put down the second he noticed something was wrong, ready to comfort her like the good friend he was.

"You REALLY don't look like you are okay." he laughed nervously, visibly unfamiliar with interactions like this, which made Niki just die inside as it made him also cute, making the gentle/powerful mix complete and absolutely perfect.

"Look um... I know I can make people feel intimidated and maybe even terrified, but I am not planning on hurting you alright? You can relax." he put his hand on hers, smiling at her as he tried to make her calm down. "I don't bite alright?"

"...I wouldn't mind if you did." something brave inside Niki made her hold onto his hand and look deeply into his crimson eyes as she watched all the blood dissapear from his face in shock.

"...oh." he tried to say something that made sense, but he was left speechless. He looked into her eyes and saw what she was thinking about, feeling something inside him wake up. Something that he thought was dead a long time ago.

"Please..." she begged, sliding her hand along his arm as she wanted to feel his muscles, desperately wanting him to touch her too. But she knew that despite being this big, scary guy, he was a shy creature, almost innocent when it came to situations like this. She knew that if she wants him to let the beast out, she needs to lure it out first.

He just stayed in the same position, trying to line up his thoughts as he wasn't entirely sure that this was actually happening. Blood that left his face rushed south so fast that it left him almost lightheaded, feeling the long forgotten lust inside him creep out like a demon that he put under a lock a long time ago.

Her tiny hand made a way to his chest, touching the skin that was hidden behind silk shirt before heading down, touching his clothed crotch as she heard him moan for the first time in her life.

"S-shit," he cursed under his breath, feeling his cock fill as he felt her hand rub it gently through his pants. He felt like a creep, even though it was her who crawled into his lap and started touching him, revealing the side of Niki that he never saw before.

"Can I continue?" she whispered into his ear, still rubbing her hand on his crotch as he nodded frantically, feeling his hips move involuntarily against her hand. He felt like it wasn't him who was in the driver's seat of his mind, but it was lust, that little demon he tried so hard to suppress as he knew that it was dangerous for him to just give into his needs.

He tried to be brave, softly grabbing back of her neck to kiss her rosy lips, trying to be gentle as he didn't want to hurt her with his sharp canines. Niki kissed him back, feeling herself get needy and impatient, sliding her hand under his pants and boxers to find out what was Blood god hiding under them.

"..oh dear.." she whispered into his mouth, breaking the kiss in shock. That thing was huge, much bigger than Will's and it was certainly not even fully erect. Her heart pounded at the thought of getting this thing inside her, spreading her insides and making her scream.

"I-is everything okay?" Technoblade's voice was shaky, like there was something he wanted to let out, something that he was suppresing really hard.

"Yeah, it's absolutely perfect." she replied as she started with undressing herself in front of him, trying to get out of her clothes as quick as possible. He got the memo, finally snapping out of his trance to help her get her sweater and skirt off. He couldn't help but to stare at her chest, getting absolutely mesmerized by her pale body, illuminated only by silver moonlight.

"I-I shouldn't be doing this." he stuttered, well aware of what he was doing was wrong, even though it felt so good. "This is not right, you are Will's girlfriend and I am his best friend, this-"

"Fuck Will," Niki groaned, feeling herself get impatient as lust took over her. "This is only fair for what he has done to me."

There was sadness in Techno's face, barely visible but it was still there. Only just now Niki realized what she said was extremely hurtful, as it sounded like this was just a way to get a revenge on her unfaithful boyfriend. It was partially true, but the main reason was to overcome that weird, irresistible urge to get fucked by Technoblade, to get marked all over her body so everyone knew..

She cupped his face so he could look straight into her eyes. "You know what I mean right?"

Techno just nodded, but he still wasn't fully convinced. So she smiled at him and put his hands on her thighs. "Come on Techno, stop thinking." she made him slowly slide in between her legs. "I want to know what it feels like to be claimed by Blood god himself."

The way Techno's eyes widened made it clear that it definetly struck something inside him. Something behind those dark, crimson eyes shifted and it made Niki shiver in anticipation, feeling the fingers between her legs move.

"Lay down."

She sudden change in his voice and attitude made Niki only more wet and obedient, doing what she was told and laying under him. He looked so big above her, his big hands contrasting with her skinny thighs as he pulled her by her legs closer to him.

Techno slipped two fingers inside of her, enjoying the way she gasped as she felt him move inside her. The horrifying fact that those were just two fingers that made her already feel full made her a little bit worried about wheter she's going to survive the real thing.

He started to move faster, slipping another finger in as he was well aware of the fact that he has to get her ready if she wants this to go smoothly. He buried his face in between her thighs, sliding his tongue inside her to be immediately rewarded with soft moans. She grabbed his pink locks, desperately grinding against his mouth as she craved his touch more than anything on this world.

"P-please," silent pleads escaped from her mouth as she felt herself get close, not wanting to end this yet. "I-I need this.."

"Need what?" Techno smirked as he raised his head from her crotch, making her groan in frustration from lack of his touch.

"Y-you know, just please-"

"I still don't know what you are talking about." he teased her, sliding his hand over her chest. She gulped, embarassed over how she was acting. But she couldn't help herself, her whole body was like she was going through heat, forgetting about everything just so she could feel his skin against her as he fucked her through the night.

She reached for his pants and took his cock out, slowly pumping it while looking into pinkette's eyes. "I need this inside me. Right now."

Technoblade's giant body overshadowed the pale moon that illuminated the room, covering her fragile body with his own and growling into her ear. "Spread your legs."

She did did exactly what he asked her to do, even raising her arms above her head so he could have a good view at her body as he started with burying his cock inside her, spreading her painfully as she closed her eyes, trying her best to get used to this new kind of pressure inside her body. She felt his hands on her wrists as he pinned her down, making sure that she's not going to move until they are done.

When he saw that she was ready, everything went black and all that was left was his desire to conquer.

He used his free hand to grab her tiny waist, slamming inside her so hard that she was seeing stars. She dared to look down and saw that there was a bulge on her underbelly as her body barely took his lenght in. The shock that came with this view soon dissapeared as she felt him speed up, feeling his hot breaths on her neck as he was chasing release. There was something scary but strangely arousing about the way he acted like a wild beast that just wanted to claim what was his, biting her everywhere with his sharp teeth and leaving marks that burned like hell, signalling to everyone that this is his territory.

Niki screamed into his ear with pleasure, her hips moving against him even though she knew that he was basically breaking her with the way his body slammed against her, filling her with cock like it was the only thing that could cure the betrayal she felt.

She cried to heavens for Blood god to claim her as his, mark her all over her body because she knew she was just a prey in his eyes and he was kind enough to even get close to him, bringing her pleasure her boyfriend could never give to her as his touch was divine. She prayed to him, trying to set her arms free so she could touch him too, but his strong hand pinned hers back up, pressing her body deep into the matress.

"Is this what you wanted?" his husky voice filled her body like a poison, making her lose all control over her body. "Is it true that only god could satisfy you?"

Niki just nodded, moaning like her life depended on it. She heard the way his voice changed, moans getting more frequent and louder, signalling that he’s close just like she was, so she pressed her legs against his back, trying to keep him inside her, making him bury himself deeper and deeper as he spilled his seed in her, not caring about consequences.

Everything that happened after that was blurred as wave of emotions that came with the pleasure washed over her, making her twitch and scream as she kicked her legs, shaking under Technoblade’s giant body. He was slowly riding his orgasm out until he emptied himself inside her, falling next to her on matress as he tried to catch his breath.

The room went silent after a few minutes of heavy breathing and they both looked at each other, thinking of something they could say, but they were way too exhausted to say anything. There was something unresolved between them, but it could wait until the morning. For now, they let themselves rest, slowly falling asleep while thinking about how are they going to explain the marks on Niki’s body to her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! If you have any requests, leave them down below!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drunk Walk Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998166) by [Silvertooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertooth/pseuds/Silvertooth)




End file.
